


Falling Slowly

by jennypenny04



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole is my son, Fluff and Angst, Krem is my other son, M/M, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennypenny04/pseuds/jennypenny04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull can't stand seeing his favorite charger upset, Cole is always willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly

Cole could hear the big lug stomping up the stairs before he saw him. The small boy looked up just as the Qunari man was about to speak.

“Hey there, kid.” He greeted.

Even if Cole wasn’t able to read his mind, he could still feel that something was off with him. Bull waited for him to spew what he was thinking, but instead the boy just stared up at him with his blue eyes that hid behind his shaggy blonde hair.

“What do you want me to do? I want to help.” Cole asked, and Bull almost cracked a smile if he wasn’t so worried about his soldier drinking away downstairs.

“I don’t know. Just do whatever it is that you do. He hasn’t been the same since we got back and I don’t know what’s wrong.” Bull said, sounding defeated. He looked after all the Chargers like they were his own sons and daughters, but Krem meant more to him than the rest. Bull then grunted, “I knew we shouldn’t have gone to that sickly place.” he said.

Cole nodded his head, “I understand, I know you don’t like it when people hurt either, I’ll talk to him.”

Bull just gave the kid a wide grin and shook his head, pleased, “I knew you would, kid. Thank you.”

Cole made his way down to the bottom of the small but lively tavern. His head filled with the thoughts and feelings of everyone drinking around him, it was a whirlpool of sadness and happiness that often confused Cole. He scanned the room and locked on the armored man, eyes closed and slumped on the counter chugging a flask like there was water inside. He made his way next to him and sat down. Krem looked at him with wide but glassy eyes.

“Cole! How’s it going ghost-boy!” he slurred. Cole didn’t respond as he tried to navigate through the soldier’s emotions, but it was hard to seep through all the alcohol.

“Chief says you help people and I suppose that’s why you’re talking to me isn’t it. The big oaf wants to know why I’ve been in a piss mood lately eh? Leave it to him to bring in a third party.” Krem grumbled. Cole studied him more.

“You’re…not angry at The Iron Bull. You say stuff like that but you’re not upset with him-and he wanted to help you, but didn’t know how-that’s why he sent me because I like to help people. I can help you.” Cole said.

Krem rolled his eyes and downed another swig of the mystery drink, “Well tell him that I’m fine and he doesn’t need to worry.” he said harshly.

Even if Cole wanted to, he couldn’t leave the man drinking alone. Since Bull had taken Cole under his wing and introduced him to his band of misfits a few weeks ago, Krem never left his mind. He was intrigued by the man, and especially intrigued by his relationship with The Iron Bull.

Cole was still trying to decipher the soldier’s thoughts when Krem slammed his fist on the counter, spooking those around him. “She never wanted to understand” he said lowly, “All she cared about was me marrying some prick to get the family out of debt.” he said. “I haven’t seen her in six years, but even then there was still some part of me who thought she would accept me now you know? She is my mom after all right?”

Cole just sat and listened as Krem’s drunken words poured from his mouth.

An ironic smile slid onto his face as he put one hand on Cole’s shoulder, “I saw her you know, in Tevinter, I asked Bull for some time off to see them. She didn’t even acknowledge me. When she did, she didn't address me as me. She refuses to see the person I am.” Krem’s voice shook and his eyes dropped to the floor.

Cole looked into his mind, and the memories of Krem’s childhood flash through. Cole felt his sadness as he drank and drank, letting a few tears fall now and then. Cole’s presence opened the flood gates for everything he held in for years. Krem barely knew the man, all he knew was the stories Bull told about the former spirit, but him sitting there next to him just made Krem feel safe and...comfortable.

Cole wanted to help him, but he wanted to do it in the most human way he could think, he wasn't able to just make him forget anymore. So he placed his hand on top of the hand Krem had clinched on his shoulder and he squeezed. Krem snapped his head up to look at him, then back down to their hands. He was surprised at how warm Cole’s hand was, the gentle contact making his cheeks go hot and he hoped he could just blame it on the alcohol.

Krem took their hands and locked their fingers together, much to Cole’s surprise. “You really do have a knack for helping people, don’t you?” he said, gently rubbing his thumb over Cole’s hand.

Cole smiled wide at that. He felt like he didn’t help Krem much, he just sat there and listened, but maybe that was all it took sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't know if i wanna continue this or not. Please let me know what you think please please please.


End file.
